Elsa Bryant
Elsa Bryant is a first-year student attending Yamaspin High School. Secretly, she possesses alien powers and fights against the Church of Yamanus as a terrorist known as Uglyhood. She is the protagonist of the series. Appearance Elsa is a young woman with a slender build and light-brown skin. Her brown hair reaches to her shoulders, and the right side of her bangs is always pulled back into a short ponytail. The left side of her bangs hangs freely. She has two medium-length sideburns that curve out from her face. She has long, thin eyebrows and dark indigo eyes. She is most often seen in her school uniform, which features a white collared undershirt with a red tie and a dark green blazer, with a knee-length shirt that matches the red of her tie. She wears blocky black shoes with no visible socks. Over her uniform, she is almost always wearing a red hoodie. After fear of Uglyhood begins to spread, she instead opts for a simple black overcoat to be less suspicious. ''Uglyhood ''Chapter 20 However, she does get caught and is forced to be on the run. She uses her hoodie to transform into Uglyhood. The hoodie will change to resemble her alien parasite, Ariel, who is the source of her powers. Though the sleeves remain the same red, the hood and torso of the garment become light blue, with a red streak down the zipper. She draws the strin gs of her hoodie tightly into a bow in the front, concealing her face with the drawn hood. On it, there are two large, rounded eyes with short, red eyebrows knit downwards. The hole of her hoodie is lined in red and resembles Ariel's mouth. Due to the unappealing pattern on the hood, she is given the nickname "Uglyhood." With her trademark hoodie, she is usually in gray, knee-length shorts and black sandals with two white lines across the toe. She doesn't wear socks with them. While transformed, her eyes turn red and are accentuated by some sort of red coloring on her upper eyes. A pattern on her forehead also appears, which resembles Ariel's eyebrows. She may also be surrounded by a reddish lightning when using her powers. Though in early chapters she doesn't seem to care when her true face is unveiled, she later takes an extra precaution by wearing a mask of her unappealing police sketch underneath her hoodie in case it's ripped off ''Uglyhood ''Chapter 13. Personality Elsa is a simple and straightforward young woman. She excels at physical fighting, but isn't especially good with words. She doesn't seem to care about what others think of her, as shown by her frequently conversing with Ariel in class despite the fact that Ariel is invisible to everyone but herself. She has a strong sense of justice. She often helps those in need, swooping in to save Nathan Taylor from a collapsing convenience store ''Uglyhood ''Chapter 8 and often defending Julia from the tyranny of the higher classes on various occasions. She is frequently late to class and rarely pays attention, often napping through lectures only to be rudely awakened by having chalk thrown at her by a teacher. Elsa has very few friends and is very receptive to positive feedback as a result. She can tend to be socially awkward due to her lack of skill with words. She has admitted to always solving her problems with violence rather than words, though due to her superhuman alien strength, she can no longer fight with normal people without seriously injuring them''Uglyhood ''Chapter 5. In the past, she has relied off of Ariel to win verbal arguments''Uglyhood ''Chapter 13. However, when she is confronted about her ideals of justice, such as when she was criticized by Seine''Uglyhood ''Chapter 15 and by the members of Named on another occasion''Uglyhood ''Chapter 32, she is able to defend herself very confidently. History Elsa was born to Henry Briant and an unnamed mother. As a child, she believed in Yamanus and the teachings of the church. Her mother was an eccentric who didn't believe in the teachings of the church, and seemed to know that the church is composed of aliens. However, Elsa dismissed this as a conspiracy theory. At age fifteen, her mother allegedly committed suicide due to despair over being a D-Class, though Elsa believes that she was instead murdered by the church for her heresy. She apparently did not cry during her mother's funeral, as she couldn't accept her death. After the funeral, due to the stuffiness of her suit, Elsa accidentally drank Holy Wine and was possessed by Ariel. Her determination allowed her to retake her body, though she still retains Ariel's alien powers. After attaining these powers, she began acting as Uglyhood as revenge against the unjust rule of the church. Plot Power and Abilities When she was 15, during her mother's funeral, Elsa drank Holy Wine which she mistakenly thought was water. As a result, Elsa's body was taken over by Ariel, though she defeated it and reassumed control. However, she retained Ariel's powers. Elsa now possesses many abilities, like superhuman strength. Uglyhood chapter 2 She is unable to be wounded by anything, including bullets, and can even catch them in her teeth. She can jump very high and far. The only thing that has been able to wound her is the special laser gun produced by the church and given to Sera Greenmile. Relationships She has a friend with dark skin, blond hair, and blue eyes who was sent to be executed amongst the nameless during the Great Cleansing 6 years prior to series. It is unknown if her friend is alive. * Henry Briant - * Elsa's Mother - * Julia Martin - A fellow D-class high school student that Elsa befriended while the two of them were being bullied by Sera Greenmile. * Sera Greenmile - * Nathan Taylor - Nathan is a fan of Uglyhood, but does not know her true identity. Though they attend the same school, they do not seem to know each other closely. In Chapter 1, he chides her for calling members of the church aliens. However, she does not recognize him when he asks for her autograph as Uglyhood. She remarks that she'll be sure to remember his name. * Seine Proud - Quotes Trivia * Some of Elsa's exaggerated faces are references to memes or pop culture. ** In Chapter 17, Elsa appears as Pepe the Frog * According to Elsa's unflattering police sketch, she has "healthy teeth." References Category:Characters Category:Human